Don't Let it End Like This
by rupertlovesme
Summary: Hermione couldn’t believe it. She was losing him and now he would never know. Someone slowly moved her out of the room. Ron wants to tell Hermione how he feels, but something happens. Will he ever get to tell her?


**Disclaimer**: I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own any of these characters, but the ideas are mine.

Ron lay there on the hospital bed. He was barely breathing and his eyes kept closing. If he had known what would happen that day he would have never left the flat. Hermione was standing beside him with tears in her eyes. She knew this may be the last time she would ever see him, talk to him, touch him, kiss him. She didn't want it to be this way. She never got to tell him how she felt.

"Hermione….I…."

"Ron, don't talk. I have to tell you something. I need to tell you something."

Ron closed his eyes. He wished that she would let him talk.

"Ron, I think that….no….I know that….Ron! RON! Nurse! Doctor! Somebody! Anybody! Please!"

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was losing him and now he would never know. Someone slowly moved her out of the room. Tears started to flow again as she whispered, "I love you."

_Flashback_

_Ron and Hermione were walking in Diagon Alley. It had been two months since the war ended. Harry had defeated Voldemort and his followers scattered. Life as they once knew it had returned to normal, well almost. Many people were lost during the final battle and some disappeared without a trace. The biggest loss to everyone was Molly. A Death Eater had attacked the Burrow after his younger brother had been taken to Azkaban by Arthur. Arthur returned home later to find her and nearly killed himself. Ron walked in just in time to stop him. Arthur had been in St. Mungos ever since, but was greatly improving. Ron had asked her to come with him to Diagon Alley today. Today was the day he would tell her. He had to or he would lose his nerve or worse his mind. They were sitting and eating their ice cream at Florean Fortescure's Ice Cream Parlor when Ron spoke._

"_Hermione, I have a confession to make."_

"_What is it Ron?"_

"_Well, I…um…I…"_

"_Come on Ron, you know you can tell me anything."_

"_I know. This is just really hard for me, ok."_

"_Take your time. I'll wait."_

_She smiled at him and he gave her that goofy grin that made her heart melt. He opened his mouth to speak when three Death Eaters surrounded them. Ron and Hermione instantly took out two of the Death Eaters. The third one was a little tougher. He shot a curse at Hermione, but missed her by miles hitting the crumbling edge of a building. He hit is so hard that the upper half collapsed heading straight for her. Ron noticed this and ran to push her out of the way. He succeeded only to hurt himself. Filled with rage, Hermione got to her feet and looked the Death Eater in the eye._

"_You won't kill me little girl. You don't have it in you," the Death Eater sneered._

"_You have no Idea what I am capable of. Avada Kedavra," Hermione yelled. _

_With a flash of green light, the Death Eater dropped to the ground._

_End Flashback_

Ron's family showed up a few minutes after Hermione was ushered out of his room. They found Hermione bundled in a heap on the floor crying her eyes out.

"It's all my fault."

That was all she got out before someone hugged her and told her that wasn't true. It felt like hours later when someone walked out of his room. He didn't look to happy. They said that he was stable, but he probably wouldn't last too much longer. He led us all back to Ron's room. Ron was lying on the bed looking worse than before, but peaceful. Everyone was crying, hugging him, and talking to him, but Hermione stood in the corner. She was too afraid to go near him. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had that day. Ron noticed this and asked everyone to leave the room, but her. They all hugged him once more and gave their teary goodbyes.

"Hermione come here."

She walked over to him and sat in a chair beside his bed.

"Ron, I … I'm so sorry."

"No, Hermione. You didn't do anything to me. It was that stupid git of a Death Eater."

"Ron, I…"

"No, Hermione, I need to tell you something. I have to do what I set out to do today. I love you Hermione. I always have. I love the way your hair moves. The way you always go to a book for answers. The way you smile at me. I love you, every last bit of you."

Hermione didn't know what to say so she kissed him. She pulled away and they both smiled.

"I love you too, Ron."

His breathing had become ragged and his eyes were closing.

"Tell everyone that I love them and I will always be with them. Hermione, I want you to move on after I'm gone."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"No, let me finish. I don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life. I want you to live and have children and make all of your dreams come true."

Hermione smiled.

"Now that is what I want to see. I love you Hermione and that will never die."

Hermione kissed him one last time. Ron closed his eyes and his breathing slowed until it eventually stopped.

Ron's funeral took place a few days after he passed away. People all over the wizarding world were there to pay their respects. After all, Ron had helped defeat Voldemort. After everyone had left, Hermione went to Ron's grave. His tombstone read…

_Here lies Ron Weasley. Friend, Brother, and Savior._

Hermione smiled. She would never forget him. She laid a single red rose on his grave and walked away to meet the rest of the Weasley family.

_A/N_

_This is my second fan fic ever. I actually really liked the way this one turned out. I hope you all enjoy it. _


End file.
